Many forms of personalized security documents are known including cards, such as plastic or composite cards, that can serve as identification cards, driver's licenses, financial cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards), gift cards, phone cards, health cards, or the like, as well as passports. Personalized security documents often have images, data and other information printed on front and back surfaces thereof. A typical example of a conventional printing process on a card includes printing on the front surface of the card using a first section of print ribbon, thereafter flipping the card over, advancing the print ribbon, and printing on the back surface of the card using a second section of the print ribbon.